mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petal (MySims Kingdom)
Petal is a wise and worldly Elf Nature Defender of the Forest of the Elves. She lives with her companion and fellow Nature Defender, Leaf. She takes care of all the animals on the island and works hard to keep it a wonderful forest, wishing Leaf would help her, although he doesn't, to her dismay, and often complains about him and his laziness. Petal assists you when trying to restore the Balance of Nature to the Forest of the Elves during the main story, and was shocked when Leaf confessed that he tore down and took all the wood from the Temple of the Woods to build his hot tub, and asks you to build a new Temple of the Woods. Profile Petal is a true Elf: a wise and worldly protector of the forest and its creatures. Petal takes her guardianship of the island seriously, and wishes Leaf would help her defend the spirit of nature and rise up to protect all of the animals of the kingdom. Or at least, you know, pick up the place a little bit. That Leaf is one lazy Elf! Tasks The Mysterious Statue Objective: '''Do action "Listen" on the Unicorn Statue '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Petal needs your help! Initializing Task Dialogue From Petal: Up the hill lies the ancient statue of the unicorn. I'm sure it will speak to you and tell us what we must do! What Petal Says While You Are Doing Task: '''The Statue of the Unicorn lies just up that hill, good Wandolier. Please, speak with it and find out what we must do. '''Travelogue Text While Doing Task: '''Petal wants you to talk to the statue in the woods. Will it talk back? '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: The statue talks! Let Petal know what the statue said. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Petal: '''A recipe of Frog Berries, Fish, and Cherry Blossoms? Hmm...should pack quite a kick! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''The statue gave you a list of things needed for Petal to help Hopper. Fish and Fruit '''Objective: '''Collect 35 Cherry Blossoms and 7 Koi and then talk to Petal '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Petal requires attention. Initializing Task Dialogue From Petal: '''First, let us focus on flower and fish! Frog Berries will come after. You must collect the ancient striped fish of the ponds as well as the pink flower found on canopy's top. Many will be needed! '''Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Petal would like you to gather 35 Cherry Blossoms and 7 Koi for the elixir to cure Hopper. Petal Says While Doing Task: Do not let fish and flower fall from your mind's attention; they must be brought forth to save poor Hopper! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Well done! Now just give them to Petal! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Petal: '''Well done, gathering the first set of ingredients, name! Now we shall need many Frog Berries! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''You gathered enough blossoms and fish for Petal. But what are these 'Frog Berries' the statue spoke of? Water the Berry Plants '''Objective: '''Make water pipes spew water to all the frog berry plants in the area Petal's Place. '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Petal seems distressed. Perhaps it is frog related? Initializing Task Dialogue From Petal: '''The Frog Berries used to grow on these very plants before us. Sadly, since SOMEONE diverted most of the water to fill his hot tub, the Frog Berries have shriveled up! Could you please bring the water back to our poor Berry plants? '''Petal Says While Doing Task: '''The plants would have never dried if the water had not been thieved for this... hot tub. Maybe you could reuse the machine's pump and piping? '''Travelogue Text While Doing Task: '''Water all the plants amongst the ruins. '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''Once more the Frog Berries flourish! Good show! You should tell Petal! '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Petal: '''The Frog Berries are rejunevated! You are truly elf-friend, good Wandolier! Now to prepare the broth... '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: The Frog Berries have been gathered. The Lost Animals Objective: '''Do action "Listen" on Unicorn Statue again '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task By Talking To Petal: '''Petal needs your help again. '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Petal: '''Oh, name...once, many animals frolicked here, but they have all fled. Do you think the forest spirits would know why? Can you ask the statue? '''What Petal Says While You Are Doing Task: Have you spoken with the forest spirits yet, name? No? Oh...okay... Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: '''Petal wants you to consult the Unicorn Statue again. '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Relay the Unicorn Statue's message to Petal. She'll want to know what caused the animals to flee! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Petal: '''The Temple of the Woods was mysteriously destroyed... No wonder the animals are upset! How horrible! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''The Unicorn Statue said that the animals fled because the Temple of the Woods was destroyed. Temple Restoration '''Objective: '''Copy the red ghosted blueprint in the Temple of the Woods and put all the items correctly '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task By Talking To Petal: '''Petal needs your help over by the Temple. '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Petal: '''Ah, you are ready. Thank you, name. We could never replace the Temple of the Woods without your compassion and skill. '''What Petal Says While You Are Doing Task: '''I'm sure you'll be able to rebuild the Temple, good Wandolier! '''Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: '''Petal wishes you to rebuild the Temple of the Woods. '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''Good as new! Petal will be pleased. '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Petal: '''Oh, name! That space looks even better than when we built it 14,230 years ago! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''You rebuilt the Temple of the Woods, and the animals came back! Let's hope Leaf doesn't do anything to it this time... A Final Consultation '''Objective: '''Do action "Listen" on Unicorn Statue again '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task By Talking To Petal: '''Petal requires your Wandolier skills again. '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Petal: Oh, good Wandolier, the unicorns still have not returned. What could they still need? We must consult the ancient Unicorn Statue one final time! What Petal Says While Doing Task: The statue will surely speak to you again, name! Go to it, and find out what we must do to return the unicorns. Travelogue Text While Doing Task: '''Petal wants you to consult the Unicorn Statue again to find out why the unicorns haven't returned yet. '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''Fascinating! Go tell Petal what the statue told you. '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Petal: '''Wait. A Rock Concert? No...that can't be right... '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: The Unicorn Statue said that rock 'n roll will bring the unicorns back! Elf Needs Food, Badly! Objective: '''40 Nature, 30 Domestic, and 10 Food Interest Requirement in the interior of Petal's Place '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task By Talking To Petal: Petal seems distressed. Initializing Task Dialogue From Petal: '''Oh Wandolier, if we must live indoors, then we must bring our forest in with us. Please, you must aid us once again. '''Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Petal requires touches of her forest in order to make this house a home. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''The arboreal nature of your construction is truly magnificent. Go let Petal know. '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Petal: '''My! It is just as if we were standing in the glade! Thank you, name! After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning '''Says: '''Every morning, we must visit the temple and remember what we've learned. We must live in harmony, respect nature, and never, ever leave Leaf unattended. '''Area She Is In: '''Temple of the Woods Noon '''Says: '''There was a time when many Elves lived in this forest and protected nature. That was hundreds of years ago, however. '''Area She Is In: '''Inside Petal's Place Afternoon '''Says: '''Oh, hi name! Are you here to see another of Leaf's ego-romps he calls 'Shows'? '''Area She Is In: '''Inside Petal's Place Evening '''Says: '''He may have a world-shattering ego, but Leaf sure can put on a show! '''Area She Is In: Leaf's Stage Night Says: Do you need something, name? Don't tell me Leaf broke something again... Area She Is In: '''In the building of area "Petal's Place", sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none Rewards *Gives Hunter outfit in Costume Corner after completing task '''Fish and Fruit. *Gives Temple Scroll to complete Temple Restoration '''task. *Gives Solar Scroll after completing storyline in the Forest of the Elves. *Gives outfits after completing task '''Elf Needs Food, Badly! }} Category:MySims Kingdom Character Tabs